Question Round
The Question Round is the front game on Supermarket Sweep. Contestants are asked questions relating to products found in a supermarket and correct answers were worth extra time which was used during the Big Sweep. __TOC__ Premise Staying true to the original version, all three teams are instantly given a base time of one minute and thirty seconds (1:30) at the beginning of the game. The question round is divided up into three segments. In the first, three contestants play games involving items found in a supermarket, in the second, their teammates get their shot at answering questions, and in the third, the Round Robin, teammates rotate after each question. Correct answers add time to a players' clock and the time acquired is used during the "Big Sweep", in which three players, one from each team, is give to run wild in the aisles trying to amass the largest total of items as they can. The team with the highest total after all bonuses and groceries are tallied up go on to play the Bonus Sweep, when they can play for $5,000 cash. Changes In the original 1965-1967 version, the question round consisted solely of Pricing Games, in which contestants would try to guess the exact retail price of an item or a combination of items. The player whose answer was closest to the actual price of the item not only won that item but also 15 seconds of time that their "runners" could spend out in the market in the "Big Sweep". Later versions would add many more Pricing Games including Higher or Lower and Item on Sale. Question Types Players were asked a series of questions, usually with a specific brand of grocery items used as answers, and each question was worth 10 seconds. In each round, the questions followed a specific format, which varied between rounds and episodes. The formats used on the show included: * Name the Product - Guessing which item a series of interesting facts described. * Mystery Product - Determining the brand name of a product, after being shown a picture of the product in which the brand name had been edited out. * Slogans - Guessing which item went with a particular slogan, tagline, or jingle. * Multiple Choice - Selecting one or more of the answers to a series of questions from a bank of four, five or six possible choices. * Three Right - Selecting which three of six items belonged to a certain brand, item or genre. * Word Games - Filling in the blanks to reveal a product's name. * Fill in the Blank - Determining a word shared by two well-known phrases. * This or That or Fact or Not a Fact - Selecting one of two answers, one right answer and one wrong answer. * Animal Sounds - Answer animal related questions by making the sound the animal makes. * Twisted - Guessing a product's name from synonyms and/or antonyms that replaced each word. * Opposites - Guessing a product's name from antonyms that replaced each word. * County Fair - Testing the players' sense of knowledge of a particular gadget. * Household Hints - Guessing a product's name based off of home remedies found in "Mary Ellen's Household Hints". * Supermarket Trivia - Answering questions about items sold in the supermarket. * Fat Chance - Determining which of three items had the fewest grams of fat. * Pass Up The Salt - Determining which of three items had the fewest grams of sodium. * Counting Calories - Determining which of three items had the highest or fewest calories. * Checkstand Headlines – Answering questions about a famous person or event that was read about in checkstand tabloids. * Proverbs – Completing these popular expressions with items found or sold in the supermarket. * Video Rental - Guessing the name of a well-known movie found in a supermarket video section. * Odd One Out See Also *Pricing Games *Special Games *Mini-Sweep *Round Robin Category:Events Category:Supermarket Sweep Category:Question Round